


love is ouch

by ahchuwo



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, and to that friend you know who you are, fluff??, i seriously tried, i wrote this bcs i have a friend who has a boyfriend and myungeun and wonwoo just fits so, idek but i tried, pls stop being mushy in front of me with your boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahchuwo/pseuds/ahchuwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which myungeun is dating a big ass baby named 'wonwoo'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is ouch

Wonwoo is in pain because of his stupid self and Myungeun, being the loving girlfriend she is, is trying to help him. The only problem here is that Wonwoo is being a big baby and as Myungeun hits him on the head, he finds himself earning another bruise. “Stop whining and wriggling, it’s just alcohol!” Myungeun says, trying to get a hold of Wonwoo’s scraped knee. He was playing basketball with his friends and his clumsiness made him trip and fall in the middle of the court, and as if it wasn’t bad enough, Mingyu doesn’t notice him lying on the ground and ends up accidentally stepping on his arm.

Feeling guilty of what he did, Mingyu’s trying to help Myungeun in holding down Wonwoo. Can you imagine a tall guy with a deep voice like him whining because he doesn’t want to put alcohol on his wound? _Unbelievable_. Myungeun can’t believe that she’s dating someone like him. “Wonwoo, if you try to wriggle _one_ more time, I’m going to pour this whole bottle of alcohol on your stupid wound.” And he definitely knows better not to disobey Myungeun because she’ll actually do whatever she says.

He hisses in pain when Myungeun sprays the alcohol deliberately on his wound, wiping the occasional drips of it with a tissue. Wonwoo’s lucky that his girlfriend always brings a pocket sized spray bottle containing alcohol and a small pack of tissues and band aids. ‘ _Must be a girl thing.’_ He thinks. Myungeun sprays his wound again and this time, in a much closer distance and Wonwoo could’ve kicked her if it wasn’t for Mingyu holding him back. Myungeun gently blows on his wound and the sting slowly goes away, much to Wonwoo’s happiness.

“I swear to all things holy, you’re the biggest loser I’ve ever seen.” She comments as she tries to find the large, square band aid so that it’ll cover the whole wound properly. Mingyu pats his friend’s back before going back to the court to play since he didn’t want to be the third wheel, there’s absolutely no way in hell that he’d willingly watch Wonwoo turn into a clingy boyfriend towards Myungeun.

Myungeun finally finds an elastic band aid big enough for the wound but Wonwoo complains, saying that it’s too girly. The girl stares at him in disbelief, but she still places it carefully on his knee, making sure that it’s positioned right. Wonwoo loves staring at her at times like this, with her eyes full of concentration, nose scrunched up the more she tries to focus.

He absolutely loves all the little things about Myungeun. The way she squishes her own cheeks when she’s worried, the way her whole face scrunches up when he tries to be cute, the way her hands clenches into tiny fists when she’s frustrated. Wonwoo realizes that he’s absolutely and deeply in love with Myungeun, but he doesn’t really mind, despite Myungeun having barbaric tendencies. Okay, maybe ‘barbaric’ isn’t the right term, but she does love to hit him a lot.

Myungeun stares at him as he stares at her, and he only realizes it a couple of minutes later when Seungcheol suddenly sits on the bench, smacking his head. “You know, if I wasn’t your friend and didn’t know that you’re busy adoring your girl inside your head, I would’ve thought you’re a psycho trying to undress her with your eyes.” The older says, making Wonwoo cough on air.

It’s funny how they always tease Wonwoo about him being head over heels for Myungeun, when in reality, Myungeun adores him just as much, probably even more. She loves how they’re so different yet so alike, and it makes her wonder how she managed to find him within billions of people in this world. Wonwoo argues that it’s fate, while Myungeun says it’s their destiny.

_“Is there even a difference?”_

_“Destiny sounds better than fate.”_

_“I can’t believe you.”_

_“You love me.”_

_“That isn’t even related, Myungeun.”_

_“Yes it is.”_

_“Fine, I love you.”_

_“And I love you too, loser.”_


End file.
